Deaf and hard-of-hearing students typically exhibit low academic performance, particularly in science. A primary cause is common usage of science materials designed for students who can both hear and read. Furthermore, instructional delivery is often poor because teachers are untrained in the communication needs of this population. This project will incorporate an empirical study of ASL narrative segment size with research- based curriculum design practices and computer technology to develop an efficacious program to teach core physical science content to deaf and hard- of-hearing students. This project addresses the critical issues of hearing- impaired instruction by effectively presenting material to students who rely on ASL; organizing physical content to facilitate mastery and higher order thinking; and efficiently overcoming technological problems common rn current hearing-impaired products. In Phase I, six prototype lessons, one lab, and two activities will be produced and evaluated with middle and high school students with a range of ages and English/ASL abilities. The prototype will be a stand-alone, turn-key system including computer, monitor, keyboard, and headphones. In Phase II, a complete 65-lesson core concept physical science program will be developed and its efficacy tested in a randomized control trial. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This project will lead to the Phase II development of a middle school and high school core concepts physical science program for deaf and hard-of-hearing students. The program will include content animations, text and ASL narrations, vocabulary work, labs, and activities. The product will be attractive to schools who serve deaf and hard-of-hearing students. Additionally, it will be effective for training institutions for teachers of the deaf and hearing-impaired.